


Circling

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

第一个出现在尹净汉意识里的是海浪的声音，一开始他还以为是街道上汽车开过的声音，但随着声音越来越接近，不仅是水声打着耳膜连潮湿的空气也一并淹没上来，直到被水拍在脸上尹净汉才猛地惊醒过来。  
热带小岛的海滩直接暴露在阳光下毫无遮挡，尹净汉一睁开眼睛就被海水的反光亮得出现视网膜残像。什么都是白的，沙滩，海水，飞过的鸟，还有一张一闪而过的脸。他像只鸵鸟一样把自己面朝沙滩蜷缩起来，他开始耳鸣，脑子里的蜂鸣器因为太未知的环境而拉响了警报，漫长的嘀声连海浪声都盖过了。  
直到有一双手把他扶起来，捂住他的眼睛带他往阴凉的地方走。他不知道自己到底昏迷了多久才在这个海滩上醒过来的，脚软像是刚上岸的小美人鱼，不得不把自己全部靠在扶他的人身上才能勉强迈开步子。“你叫什么名字？”尹净汉听到那个人的声音，“尹净汉。”他回答到，现在即便闭着眼睛也还是能在漆黑中看到几个亮点，只能感受到遮着自己的手带着点海水的潮湿。  
等到他感受到周围阳光的热度下降之后才睁开眼，面前是一个大胡子长头发的男人，但即便毛发旺盛也遮不住一双亮晶晶的大眼睛。尹净汉被盯得有点心里发毛，不自觉地撑地后退了两步，男人也跟着追上来，像是看什么新奇的东西上上下下打量了个遍。  
“你是从哪里来的？”男人先提问了，但他讲话听起来有点奇怪，尹净汉想了一会儿才明白他在说什么，男人也看出了他听不太懂，捡了根树枝在沙地上写了几个字。“我叫崔胜澈。”他把地上的文字指给尹净汉看。  
“你是不是一个人在这里很久了？”尹净汉问他，崔胜澈疯狂点头，大眼睛泪水汪汪，握着尹净汉的手像是回到现实世界的最后一根稻草。“但我不知道我是怎么到这座岛上的。”尹净汉陷入了思考，“我最后记得的事情就是我在一艘邮轮上……”  
其实他当时是在考虑跳海来着。像是泰坦尼克号女主角站在船头那样，海风吹过的他的脸，但没有杰克会出来拉住他。他不记得自己有没有跳下去了，如果跳下去的话早该死了吧？这里难道是另一边的世界吗？没跳下去的话合理的解释就只有沉船了，他靠着救生圈或者什么东西一路飘到这里。  
“其实我也不知道……”崔胜澈低着头，只是树枝在地上画来画去。“感觉就像做梦一样，一醒来就躺在海滩上了。”“做梦的话岂不是死了就会回去。”尹净汉作势就要往海边走，刚才还很毒的阳光现在看起来没那么亮了，可能是接近西沉，天空开始从深蓝色向蓝紫色再向暖橙色渐变，“我们现在跳到海里没准就能在现实世界里醒来了。”  
“那不行。”崔胜澈急忙拦住他，怕他真的跳海拦在腰上的手臂箍得死紧，尹净汉低下头才发现他哭了，眼泪划过脸颊掉进胡子里消失不见，崔胜澈皱着眉头眼泪糊的什么也看不清都不敢放手去擦。“说起来很奇怪……我才刚刚见到你，但我不想你离开我。”  
到了晚上崔胜澈都跟着尹净汉，距离不超过两米，睡觉的时候崔胜澈还特地在两个人手上绑了布条。“不要走。”洞穴反射着篝火的火光，狭小的空间里因为光芒而显得暖融融的，崔胜澈看着尹净汉的眼睛说，“我们会活下去的，我会找到活下去的方法的，我保证。”  
崔胜澈看起来就跟流浪了很久的小狗终于碰到了适合他的主人一样，但人毕竟不是狗，如果人都有狗这么单纯这世界早就变成美好的人间了。尹净汉一向觉得保证是不靠谱的东西，但这条准则主要适用于有很多人类的社会。他现在被人类社会抛弃了，只是在一个无人岛上，还捡到一个看起来像流浪狗的男人。  
小狗的承诺……说不定也可以听一听吧？小岛到了晚上变得有点冷，尹净汉朝崔胜澈的方向挪了一点，刚才还在说让他不要走的男人现在已经睡熟了，真的好像小狗呀，睡得这么快又没有防备心。尹净汉把自己的右手和崔胜澈的左手握在一起，十指紧扣。  
姑且先养着吧。


	2. Chapter 2

“喂！能听到我说话吗！”  
“这位先生！你现在是清醒的状态吗！”  
尹净汉是在手腕被拉扯的疼痛中醒来的，他的脑子告诉他这不是他惯常起床的时间，但脚下的悬空感让他瞬间清醒了过来。他抬起头看到拉着他的人穿着酒保的制服，头发带着点卷，但此时被海风吹的凌乱。  
“请把另一只手给我！”酒保对他喊到，他努力伸出手来搭在栏杆上，酒保脸看起来很可爱但意外的大力，抓着两只手一下就把他拉上来了。尹净汉碰到甲板才发现自己心跳快得要从身体里跳出来，他站都站不住，转头挂在栏杆上胃里一阵翻江倒海但什么也没吐出来。  
“先生你还好吗？需要帮助吗？”身后的酒保还没走，尹净汉转过头来发现他手里还拿着一件外套，“晚上甲板上太冷了，如果不回房间的话也穿件衣服吧。”  
“……还是麻烦你带我回房间吧，我不太认识路。”尹净汉摸了摸口袋，自己只穿了一件单薄的睡衣，意料之中地没有带房卡。  
“好的，那先生您叫什么名字呢？”  
“尹净汉。1004房间。”  
酒保拿出员工用对讲机，对讲机却只是传来滋滋的杂音，不管怎么调节都没有反应。酒保尴尬地抬起头来跟尹净汉笑笑：“那尹先生先跟我去酒吧吧。现在一时半会儿也回不去房间，天也快亮了，等早上总能联系到人。”  
“不用叫我先生，叫我净汉就好。”  
可能是因为凌晨没什么自然光，除了船沿的灯光外尹净汉总觉得整个邮轮看起来是灰色的，还像是老旧的电视机，偶尔视野会出现花屏。在从甲板到酒吧的路上出现了不少穿着邮轮工作人员服装的人偶，崔胜澈——尹净汉刚才看到了他胸前的名牌——倒是熟视无睹地走过去，尹净汉披着外套小心翼翼地走到他身后，隐隐觉得人偶随着他的前进转过头来，但也不敢回头看。  
进了酒吧色彩才变得明亮了起来，吧台后面的架子上摆着各色的酒，厚重的玻璃瓶在灯光下折射出漂亮的颜色。崔胜澈给尹净汉倒了一杯酒，“你刚才是想要自杀吗？”  
“不是我的主观意愿。我觉得我当时是在梦游。”  
老式酒杯里有切割完美的圆形冰球，尹净汉拿起来在灯光下看，冰球在棕黄的酒液里打了个滚，发出咕噜噜的声音。“但人们总是说日有所思夜有所梦。你平常没有考虑过这件事吗？”崔胜澈给自己也倒了一杯，酒吧里的点唱机放着爵士老歌，是和明亮现代的酒吧大厅不符的复古风格，本来这个环境是会有人跳舞的，但凌晨的邮轮酒吧空无一人，只有他和崔胜澈。  
“可能是我的身体比我的意识先做出决定要和世界说拜拜吧。”尹净汉耸耸肩，感受到崔胜澈怀疑的视线举起双手，“别这样看着我，我买船票真的是来度假的。我不是很有仪式感的那种人，在邮轮上跳海自杀这种事我是不会做的。”但显然只是嘴上说说对崔胜澈没什么威慑力，正义的邮轮员工对他的言辞持怀疑态度。  
“算了，作为陌生人我也无法判定你说的话真假。”崔胜澈给他喝完的酒杯里加了点酒，“但如果你需要人聊聊的话随时可以来找我，我都是零点到六点轮班。”  
“你一年到头都在邮轮上工作吗？”喝了点酒尹净汉变得精神起来，撑着头看崔胜澈擦酒杯。“是有假期的。但我放假也不知道做什么，索性就不下船了，偶尔在停靠港下去玩一玩。”崔胜澈拿起旁边的宣传单递给尹净汉，“在韩国和中国往来偶尔经过日本，停靠的城市我多少都去过。”  
“会经过北海道啊……”尹净汉看着路线若有所思。“过几天会到日本北海道的港口，如果你想去的话我可以陪你去。”崔胜澈从吧台下面掏出一张餐巾纸开始写字，“如果要度假的话出去走走总比困在邮轮上好吧？”  
“这是我的电话，可以打给我，随时都可以。”


	3. Chapter 3

尹净汉接起电话的时候是凌晨三点，半个地球的人都已经进入了睡眠，但此时至少还有一个人被失眠困扰。他接通了电话，对面也不说话，好一会儿都只能听到呼吸的声音。所以他也不说话，只是打了个哈欠从床上起来，没穿拖鞋直接光脚踩在地上进了厨房，虽然是冬天但因为开了地暖，光脚踩在地上也很舒服。他把手机夹在头和肩膀之间，踮着脚从橱柜里拿出红茶，热水正在烧，电热水壶发出呼噜噜的声音。尹净汉拿着手机揉揉眼睛，分不清是因为刚醒视线有点模糊还是热水烧开的蒸汽笼罩在面前。  
在他把开水倒进水杯的时候对面说话了：“净汉呐。”  
“嗯？”他看着茶包在开水冲下去的瞬间泛出棕红色，把茶包提起来红色就更漫延开来。  
“……没事。”崔胜澈听起来怏怏的，感觉下一秒就要挂电话，尹净汉及时截住话头：“胜澈呀我们说过的吧？如果心情不好了给我打电话不可以说没事的。”  
对面又沉默了，尹净汉也不催他，就只是连着电话，端着泡好的茶坐在沙发上慢慢喝。“可是我心情不好的时候也没什么好说的……就只是心情不好。”  
“那你要不要来我这边睡觉？”尹净汉站起身来朝门走去，把防盗门打开一道缝，没一会儿电话就挂了，然后崔胜澈推门进来，踩着拖鞋穿着毛茸茸的睡衣，头发看起来是在床上辗转反侧了好几个来回的样子。  
虽然单人床是睡一个人还算宽敞的单人床，但两个成年男性挤一张床还是有点小了，两个人肩膀贴着肩膀，腿贴着腿。尹净汉还靠着墙在划手机，躺在一旁的崔胜澈则盯着天花板看，十几分钟两个人一句话都没有说，但也没有谁先睡着。  
在尹净汉刚把手机放在床头的时候崔胜澈突然开口了：“我刚才感觉自己在一条很大的船上，船一直在开，我不知道他的目的地是哪里。好像我的一辈子都是在船上度过的。”“嗯哼。”尹净汉躺下来，稍微侧了点身让两个人都能躺的更舒服点，听了崔胜澈的话之后拍拍他的肩膀，像是安抚一个晕船的人。“那你现在呢？”  
崔胜澈靠着自己的手臂，在床头灯的光线下尹净汉能看到他下巴上冒出来的胡茬。“我还在船上，但是我在船上救了一个想自杀的人。”“那很好啊。”尹净汉有点困了，他手抓着崔胜澈的腰但眼睛已经闭上了。尽管是凌晨——也可能正因为是凌晨——窗外还能听到大功率跑车飞驶而过的声音，像是在海边突然打过来一个大浪。  
“我心跳的很快。”崔胜澈像是在自言自语，“我以为我睡着了但好像又没有，我只是在床上躺了四个小时。”“所以我说你可以来找我嘛。”尹净汉伸出手盖在崔胜澈胸前默数了一会儿，确实快了一点。“深呼吸，吸进去——再吐出来——”他抱着崔胜澈像是在抱一只大型玩具熊，崔胜澈稍微歪了点头，脸颊贴着他的头顶，尹净汉能感觉到他鼓起脸颊吐出呼吸的状态。在崔胜澈结束了几轮深呼吸之后尹净汉拍拍他的胸口：“好啦现在睡觉吧。”  
虽然崔胜澈总是睡不好，但和尹净汉一起他能睡得很快，也睡得很沉，偶尔会沉到很难叫醒的程度，有时候开玩笑说是不是尹净汉太爱睡了谁在他身边就会传染谁。  
他形容和尹净汉一起睡觉的感觉像是坐电梯从平地上一层层往地下走，越来越深越来越深，然而目的地不是有滚烫岩浆的地心，反而像水族馆海底隧道，有好多鱼从他头上游过，明明应该是很深的地方但隐约有阳光照在水面的感觉。  
电梯上行。


End file.
